In Patent Literature 1, a system is disclosed in which air-fuel ratio sensors are installed on an upstream side and a downstream side, respectively, of a catalyst in an exhaust passage of an internal combustion engine. According to this system, a feedback correction coefficient is calculated based on the output of the respective air-fuel ratio sensors that are located upstream and downstream of the catalyst, and air-fuel ratio feedback control is executed using the feedback correction coefficient.